FEEL
by Furijia Hirano
Summary: Seorang gadis yang merupakan korban dari pembunuhan, berusaha memecahkan misteri bersama teman temannya/"Kau itu siapa? Kenapa setiap kali aku dalam bahaya kau selalu tahu?"/Dan seorang laki laki yang merupakan gabungan vampire dan iblis/"Aku hanya mengikuti kemauanku saja"/Haha gak pandai buat summary


**FEEL**

 **Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre :** Horror, Mystery, Supranatural

 **Warning :** Alur gak jelas dan kecepetan, tokohnya gaje, huruf kapital dan huruf baku non baku tidak rapih, kata kata yang tidak bisa dimengeti, hanya imajinasi pembuatnya, typo, OOC, dll

 **Happy Reading Minna~**

Anak kecil itu terus berlari menyusuri hutan. Tidak perduli dengan bajunya yang telah compang-camping karena dikejar beberapa serigala yang kelaparan. Dia tidak perduli pada darah yang mengalir dikepala dan kakinya.

 **BRUGH**

"Hah! Tidak! Kumohon tidak!"

Anak kecil itu terjatuh dan terpojok dipohon yang paling besar. Entahlah…siapa yang ingin menolong anak kecil seperti dia.

 **TRINGG… TRINGG… TRINGG…**

"Nah! Sakura-chan, sudah saatnya tidur. Besok kaasan akan membacakan cerita ini lagi padamu".

"Tapi kaasan, ceritanya tinggal sedikit lagikan? Ayolah..bacakan ceritanya sedikit lagi, aku penasaran." Anak yang dipanggil Sakura itu merengek meminta pada ibunya untuk dibacakan kelanjutan ceritanya.

"Ahaha, kaasan akan bacakan cerita ini lagi nanti. Kaasan janji"

Cup

"Dah sayang, oyasumi."

"Un, oyasuminasai~."

Mata Sakura telah tertutup setelah dikecup keningnya oleh ibunya. Baru saja Sakura akan terlelap menuju alam mimpinya, terdengar suara tembakan dari lantai bawah.

 **DOR! DOR! DOR!**

"Hah! Okaasan, Otousan." Sakura segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan beranjak ingin pergi ke lantai bawah. Tapi sebelum itu,

 **GREP**

"Eh!."

"Gomen, Sa-chan. Ini permintaan Otousan dan okaasan."

"Tapi, tapi, niisan…"

"Gomenne, niisan juga tidak tau harus berbuat apa."

Tubuh Sakura yang kecil itu dibawa kedalam gendongan kakaknya dan berlari menuju kea rah hutan yang lebat. Yah, siapa yang tahu nanti akan terjadi apa, iya kan?!

"Hiks, hiks, otousan, okaasan, hiks. OTOUSAAAANN! OKAASAAAANNNN!."

 **11 Tahun Kemudian…**

Gadis itu tengah membereskan peralatan sekolahnya setelah bel pertanda berakhirnya pelajaran selesai, dia melangkahkan kakinya santai menuju perpustakaan sekolahnya.

"Sa-sakura-chan!" Seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang berlari kecil kearah seorang gadis yang bernama Sakura itu.

"Ada apa? Hinata-chan? Ada pelajaran yang tak kau mengerti lagi?" Sakura menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu dengan senyuman.

"I-ie, ha-hari ini…Sa-sakura-chan akan pergi ke-keperpustakaan bukan? I-izinkan a-aku ikut!"

"Are? Tumben sekali? Ada apa? Haha.."

"I-ie, a-aku hanya ingin me-membaca buku". Hinata memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya gugup.

"Hoooh, iku" Sakura hanya menganguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Mereka berdua pergi keperpustakaan dengan suasana hening. Tidak ada salah satu diantara mereka yang memulai percakapan. Ah! Mungkin aku belum memperkenalkan mereka berdua. Dimulai dari yang bernama Sakura. Nama lengkapnya adalah Haruno Sakura, dia adalah anak kedua dari pasangan Kizashi Haruno dan Mebuki Haruno. Umurnya saat ini berusia 16 tahun. Anak pertamanya adalah Sasori Haruno. Dia telah berumur 20 tahun dan sudah menjadi pemegang saham utama diperusahan ayahnya.

Kembali kepada Sakura, dia adalah anak yang cerdas dengan warna rambut seperti permen karet yang panjang sepinggang. Matanya berwarna emerald cerah dan jika kau menatap matanya dalam dalam pasti akan terasa menyejukkan. Sekarang ia kelas XI Ipa Akselerasi disekolahnya, Generation Magic Leaf International atau yang biasa disingkat GMLI. Sekolah ini adalah sekolah untuk orang orang yang mempunyai sihir. Mereka mendidik para siswa-siswi disini agar bisa mengendalikan sihir mereka dengan baik.

Perjalanan menuju perpustakaan dari kelas mereka memang tidak cukup jauh. Maka dari itu, mereka sudah sampai didepan pintu perpustakaan yang sudah terlihat tua.

 **Kriet…**

"Se-seperti biasanya ya, Sa-sakura-chan?" Hinata menoleh kearah Sakura yang telah membuka pintu perpustakaan.

"Iya, mungkin karena bukunya kuno semua, jadi jarang orang yang membaca disini." Sakura menjawab dengan senyuman.

"Tapi aku senang Hinata-chan… Karena perpustakaan ini sudah tua, kita jadi bisa santai-santai disini." Ucap Sakura menambahkan.

"Sa-sakura-chan, aku mendengar rumor ba-bahwa perpustakaan ini berhantu. I-itu sebabnya, aku ingin pergi ke perpustakaan ini untuk memastikan rumor itu." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya gugup.

"Hah?! Ahahaha…mana mungkin seperti itu Hinata-chan. Aku tidak pernah mendengar ada rumor itu." Sakura tertawa ringan sambil mencari beberapa buku yang menurutnya menarik untuk dibaca.

"Sa-sakura-chan kan tidak pernah bergabung be-bersamaku dan teman teman yang lain saat istirahat." Hinata duduk dikursi barisan pertama sambil melihat kearah Sakura.

"Hmm" Sakura mengendikan (?) bahunya cuek.

"Ta-tapi, bagaimana bila ru-rumor itu-

 **BRUGH**

Serentak Sakura dan Hinata menoleh kearah tempat dimana suara itu berasal. Mereka mengedarkan pandangan mereka keseluruh penjuru hingga mata mereka menemukan hal yang janggal.

"Sa-sakura-chan.. Itu, i-itu." Hinata menunjuk benda 'itu' dengan tangan bergetar.

"Tenang Hinata! Mungkin ini hanya orang iseng." Sakura mencoba menenangkan Hinata yang bergetar ketakutan.

Terlihat oleh mereka sebuah buku, baju yang sudah usang, serta tengkorak kepala dan tangan manusia yang bersimbah dengan darah.

 **KREK KREK**

Sekali lagi Sakura dan Hinata mencari tempat dimana sumber suara seperti retakan tadi terdengar.

Sebuah kaca retak dengan beberapa tulisan bercampur darah.

 **Carilah beberapa bagian yang hilang…**

 **Temukan kata kata yang lainnya…**

 **Cari sumber suara dimana hanya para 'mutan'lah yang bisa mendengarnya…**

 **Cari…**

 **Cari…**

 **Sebuah rumah dengan latar belakang taman yang 'indah'**

 **Lonceng milik'nya' yang akan menuntunmu**

 **Suara indah milik'nya' yang akan membunuhmu**

 **Cari…**

 **Cari…**

Mereka tidak sadar, bahwa gerak gerik mereka akan selalu diawasi oleh 'mereka' nantinya.

Curhatan author yang gak begitu penting XD :

Minna~ gimana kabarnya? Haha.. Ini pertama kalinya aku buat cerita. Jadi maklum ya, kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan kata katanya. Aku masih banyak belajar kok.. Jadi, mohon dukungannya ya :3 … Kalau typonya ada kasih tau ya :3 . Oh iya.. kesan horror, misteriusnya sama supranaturalnya belum kerasa ya? Chemistrynya jugakan? Mohon maaf ya~

Review please~


End file.
